This invention relates to a diffuser. More particularly, the invention is for a diffuser when used on a vehicle. A diffuser of the invention when used on a vehicle is configured so as to generate energy from air movement over the diffuser, preferably in a manner which does not significantly increase drag or resistance.
High performance car designers have been including within the design of a vehicle a rear underbody diffuser in order to increase the down force, or aerodynamic grip of the vehicle, without generating drag, typically in the form of wind resistance.